The One For Me
by Killie159
Summary: Love is such a sweet thing. Especially for two love birds. First fanfic (OneShot)!


A/N: Hello fellow readers! This is officially my first fanfic that I have written! But I have read many. I truly love the fact that this is a way to express some imagination. I am a big RobRae fan, so for those who are like me, I hope you enjoy! If you want more just say so. Oh before I forget review for me, that helps to know if I should make more or nah.

 **His POV**

"Son of a bitch." was the first thing that came out of Richard Grayson's mouth when he woke up and glanced at the small black digital clock. 9:30 a.m. Realizing that his girlfriend of five years, Rachel Roth, has left for work and he woke up late a while ago. In a usual day, he would have woken up a long time ago to leave for work, leaving her to say that same exact words when she has gotten up late. Just thinking about her made him smile; her large light blue eyes that almost seem to be violet, her shoulder length jet black hair, her monotone voice that he loves. As much as he would love to think about her in bed, he got up and decided to start his mission.

You may ask what is his mission? His mission is to make the best dinner for her because he finally wants to tie the knot and make her his and his only. His icy blue eyes shimmered with delight thinking that Rachel Grayson… Has a good ring to it. So, he ventured off into the kitchen to prepare the feast for two that'll happen in hours ahead.

 **Her POV**

"Can YOU please shut it?!" yelled Rachel Roth to Garfield Logan. Garfield is a senior in Bludhaven University who had a major crush on her when she was a senior just last year. He somehow was friends with Victor Stone and Roy Harper who also happen to be some friends of hers as well. Despite all the threats she has told him, he wouldn't leave her alone. And after graduating from there she was happy that she would never see him again. Fate is cruel to her at times especially when she was on her break from work.

Sighing to the green eyed blonde "Listen, you are nice and all, but don't you think that I am a bit out of your… league?"

"Of course not, babe. You are exactly my type of girl."

Sighing again she had to use drastic measures. "I thought I told you that I have a boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

Rachel mockingly grinning said "Yeah, you know Richard Grayson? Tall, Black hair, blue eyes, handsome football player. Those clues may help." She then took a sip of her herbal tea, still grinning smugly.

Garfield's eyes widened remembering the first time he tried to flirt with her and came face to face with Richard Grayson.

 **[Beginning of Flashback]**

Garfield was a freshman in Bludhaven University, looking around he saw so many people, but somehow spotted the violet eyed beauty wearing a black hoodie that seems to look like a dress on her, but also happens to be the TA for his math class. He went up to her and whispered in her ear, "Hey baby, you free tomorrow night?"

Her eyes widened, but in a flash, Garfield was hanging with a fist clenching on his shirt.

"Yeah, I am. Why don't you and I settle this tomorrow on the football field." He looked up and met blue eyes that at that moment looked like they got darker. "After my dinner date with Rae, I am sure she would love to see the show after eating. Right Rae?"

Both set of eyes looked at her blank face expression, she rolled eyes. "As much as I would love to see that I happen to have homework that needs to be finished and I thought that I told you we can have our date on the weekend? And Dick, put him down."

"Fine." With that Dick dropped him down to the ground not so gently. And walked away holding Rachel by her petite waist.

 **[End of Flashback]**

Garfield looked up at Rachel "Oh." was all that he was able to say.

Rachel's eyes soften when she saw the fear in his eyes. Biting her lower lip and sighing, "Listen, I know you're scared of him, but he is just so… so protective. He has had some… issues with abandonment growing up. I have to leave, my break is almost over, so I'll see you later." And with that she left the coffee shop.

His POV

After a number of hours he has finally prepared everything for her. The small circle table covered with a maroon fabric over, the flickering of a lavender candle in the middle of the table. And himself, a navy blue dress shirt and some khakis, his hair pulled back in a ponytail that would not interfere during the dinner. He took out the pizza and the chocolate cake he proudly made and placed it in the table. Walking towards the living room, he laid down finally being able to relax, but once he sat down the doorknob was heard and turned, then in came in Rachel. Richard automatically got up and walked toward her.

With a confused face, she said "What?"

Smiling "I missed you."

"I was gone for work? Wait, you didn't go to work?"

"I had some things that I needed to handle in the house."

"Like what? Wait, did you cook? It smells like pizza and… chocolate cake? Richard why'd you cook?"

Grabbing her arms, he dragged her into the kitchen. She gasped when she saw the table. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Couldn't I cook for my lovely girlfriend once in awhile?"

"I….I... "

Giggling at her stuttering, he pulled her into his arms kissing her forehead."You know I love you right?"

"Of course, but is there a reason for this?" He looked at her confused face and smiled. He leaned closer and gave her a passionate, which she responded quickly. Once they pulled away, he sat her down to a pulled chair and pulled it in and sat across from her.

While she was eating, Richard couldn't help but stare at her. The way her eyes sparkled when she looked at the well decorated table, the small lift of her lips while she enjoyed the food he made for her. He just couldn't believe that she was his. Deciding the moment was right, he got off his chair kneeling to the side near her, cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked into his eyes and got his message he was trying to convey. Before he said anything, she knew what she wanted. She got off her seat and ran hugging him.

With that he knew her answer.

 **Ta-da! Took me a while, but I did it! I finished my first fanfic guys! I hope you like, some reviews and hopefully I could get to them and make a new one soon!**


End file.
